Nothingness
by iwashereandyouweren't
Summary: Good bye to our past. No flamers please! After reading this, check out the remix
1. Chapter 1

**I am really proud of this. I worked really hard on it. **

**I own none of lyoko though, just this story. REVEIW AT END!**

* * *

Nothingness

"Why?" I asked, a tear staining my face.

"Because I love someone else," His voice spoke softly, his face out of my sight as I had collapsed to the ground and hid my face in my hands.

"Someone more than me?" I asked again, my voice quivering as if it where a bridge about to brake, sending the cars flying down.

"I'm sorry. But yes. You are amazing, just not mine," He spoke softly in his voice that I love so much as he moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"Ulrich, I love you," I spoke off my lips as I looked up at his face though many tears blurring my vision from the world, the oh so cruel world. Why must it be like this? I had fallen in love with him, only for him to love someone else.

"I'm truly sorry Yumi. I truly am," He spoke to me with caring brown eyes I had always drowned in when looking into them, but know they only made me cry more.

I hated how I was so weak. Why can't I be strong for once in my life? Why must I cry over this?

I knew the answer though.

My so-called 'true love' had just broken my heart. Had broken all the years of me thinking of him, of me, and of me and him. All those years of my dreams of him, all those years of my memories of us, together, wonderfully together, me thinking that I was in love, all to be broken in less than a minute.

Why must love be so rude?

I stood up straight, rapping my arms around me as I took off running.

"YUMI!" He yelled as I ran, as I ran away from my fears, my hopes, my dreams, my memories, from us.

I was disappearing as each tear fell back as I ran into the wind. Each one caring a piece of me, of my soul. I ran and ran, not knowing where I was going, just wanting to get away from everything, wanting to get away from life itself.

My body came to a jerking stop, somewhere I did not know of.

I looked out over a cliff my feet had brought me too. I looked out over everything, letting my tears fall. One by one they fell, out my eyes, down my cheek, off my chin, off the cliff. A strong gust of frigid wind blowing, blowing my hair away from my face, blowing my tears with it. I through my arms back, throwing my head back as well.

"WHY?" my voiced yelled into the air.The wind slowed to a soothing piece of wind, as if to answer my question. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" My cracking voice yelled up into the clouds above my head.

A crack of thunder came, startling me a little, but I held my position. Rain started to pour, flatting my hair to my head, sticking my cloths to my skin, but hiding my tears most importantly.

I stood there, for hours and hours, just soaking in the rain, letting the tears fall. Loving the feeling it made on my skin as the mixed with the pounding raindrops.The rain slowed, calming me down. Slowly, I let the last piece of us flow out in a single tear. Falling down, down, down into a puddle as I turned away from my past, not wanting to, but knowing that I had to.

"Goodbye," I whispered off my lips as I left behind my memory of our almost kiss in Lyoko, letting it slip away, drifting off to nothingness.

* * *

**I Didn't realize how depressing it was until I read through it. Well reveiw!**

**-Juice Box!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! This is the last chapter for this. So that means NO MORE! I have other stories that I am working on and a lot of school work. I want to also remind you that there is a remix, READ IT! It is soooo funny! Epic nerd fixed it up to be that way. SO GO READ IT! Also check out my other stories! **

**I DON'T OWN LYOKO EITHER! **

* * *

I looked at them, as they passed by, all happy and joyful. His arm around her neck as if to protect her. The smile that she gave him every time she saw him. How I hate it!

I loved him so much, and all he could do was love someone else. WHY ME!

'_Don't go there Yumi! You left all memories behind a week ago. Remember?_' I told myself as I walked down the hall to our usual hang out where THEY stood, him hugging her from behind.

As I walked on, I pushed all of thoughs memories away, but the kept coming back. One at a time, they kept coming, not dieing, just reminded me of us, which only made me want to cry.

While pushing my true feelings back as I got closer, a new memory came.

It was of me falling in Lyoko on Valentines Day, almost falling to the digital sea because of the piece of land I had been fighting on disappeared. He caught me though. He slowly whispered to me that he wrote the poem to me, not Sissy.

I slowly slipped through his hand though, falling to the waters below. I saw his face, how destroyed he looked to see me go. I was quickly devitalized to the real world before I could disappear forever.

How he had loved me then. Why hadn't I taken it for granted? Now he was gone. He wasn't mine anymore, he loved someone else, and that was just it.

He really loved her, though; you could tell by the way he looked at her, the way he held her, like he never wanted to let go. She was the same for him.

I knew I had to let go, to find someone else.

I let this memory slip away as I walked closer, while ending a path in my life that would remain closed forever more, never to open again.

I smiled, the first real one that I had had in weeks, eager to start my new beginning.

* * *

**I want REVEIWS! And for you to check out my other stories.**


End file.
